When a user drives a vehicle to a destination, the driver normally needs to park the vehicle in a parking area around the destination. When a facility in the destination has the parking area, the user can park the vehicle in the parking area, however, when it does not, the user needs to search for a parking area around the destination by himself/herself. The reason is that in most cases, parking on a public road is legally prohibited, and the parking in such an area causes a penalty on the user.
Patent Document 1 discloses a navigation apparatus which searches for a parking area near the destination upon setting the destination, and suggests the parking area to the user with a view to reducing a user's burden of searching for the parking area by himself/herself.